The day she had to die
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: What if Prue wasn't killed by Shax and survied? What if Paige and Chris from another timeline come to repare that mistake? Will the sisters accept that? Chapter 2 now up! Yay me :P
1. Chapter 1

_**The day she had to die**_

_**Written by: Melinda Turner Halliwell**_

_**Summary: **What if Prue never died? What if, instead of Wyatt and Chris, Melinda was born? What if Paige and Chris come from a real future that had to be? How will the sisters accept the true destiny of the Halliwells? How will Piper accept the thing that Melinda never had to be born? How will Phoebe accept that in the real future there is no more Cole Turner and no more her son Ben? Will it be easy for the sisters to accept that Prudence Halliwell has to die? And will Paige finally meet her oldest sister? How is she going to get on with Prue?_

_**Disclaimer: **You know this…nothing mine except of the story and a few characters made on my own!_

Chapter one: the intruders who don't say the truth 

Three women were sitting on the table in the kitchen. They were all quiet. One of them, with straight black hair till her shoulders and bright green eyes was reading the newspaper. The second one, with long, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was eating a pancake. The third, with short black hair and bright brown eyes was drinking the coffee.

The first one closed the newspaper and took a deep breath. "How long is this going to take?" She asked.

The other two looked at her. "How long it is necessary, Prudence." The one with long hair said.

"Typical Piper." Prudence moaned and stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.

"It means that you're a stubborn kid-machine, jealous wife." Prudence said raising her eye browns.

Piper stood up and opened her mouth. "Prue, you're the worse person I've ever met!" She yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

The third looked at Prue. "Are you insane?" She asked, but with a low tone.

Prue gave her a she-deserved-it look. "No, Phoebe, thank you, I'm not." She said.

Phoebe put her cup of coffee back on the table and got out.

Prue sat back on her seat. She was thinking about the past years. After the Shax's attack nothing was the same anymore. Phoebe got pregnant and had a wonderful son named Benjamin. She married Cole and they were happy. Piper also married Leo and they both got a sweet daughter named Melinda. They were also happy. But, Prue hasn't met anybody and she always fought with her sisters because of little things. Their relationship was never the same like before. And, it seemed like Piper and Phoebe's powers were growing with an unexplainable speed, and her's, once the most powerful, became the weakest. It seemed like her time was up, like it stopped. Her sisters didn't notice anything and that was bothering Prue. Like they didn't notice her anymore, like she was an invisible shadow for them.

Someone tapped into the kitchen. Prue turned her head and looked at the person. It was a little girl with about 7 years. She had a pink dress on and her long, brown hair was twisted in two pig tails. She had sky blue eyes and a wonderful smile on her face. She moved to Prue.

"Auntie Prue, why are you sad?" The girl asked with her sweet voice.

Prue smiled and sat the girl in her lap. "I'm not sad honey. What are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"I wanted to make cookies. But, it seems like Ben didn't like it." She answered with a sad tone.

Prue laughed. "What were they made of?" She asked.

"Mud…and silver powder. But, he said it's not time for cookies." Melinda answered sadly.

Prue laughed once again. "Honey, you're not old enough to make cookies and…" But, Prue was cut of with a big BOOM coming from the attic. Prue stood up. "Melinda put your shield on! Don't move out from the kitchen!"

She ran out of the kitchen and then upstairs. She entered the attic. Everywhere was dust and pieces of wood. "Piper! Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

"We're here!" Piper's voice surrounded the room. "We're fine!"

prue waved her hands and the window fell open and the dust got out. But, the view on the attic was horrible. First, the wall opposite Prue wasn't there anymore. There was just a blinking Power of Three sign. Under it were lying two people, a man and a woman. They both raised their heads. It looked like the man was a way much younger than the woman. He had amazing green eyes and dark brown hair and he looked a lot like Piper. The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes and looked a lot like the sisters. She stood up as the first. She looked through the room and saw Piper and Phoebe on the floor. She quickly ran to them helping 'em get up.

"Piper, Phoebe are you OK? Sorry because of the mess. It seems like we didn't land very well." She said apologizing.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked standing up and looking at the woman in front of her.

The woman looked a bit confused but she quickly answered: "It's me…Paige. Your sister."

Those words left surrounding and echoing in the room like in a cage. There was no sound from Phoebes, Pipers or Prues mouth. It seemed like a bad dream…

Will the P3 believe Paige? Who's the young man with her? Is she really the sister of the three? What will happen as next? Read on and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The day she had to die_**

_**By: Melinda Turner Halliwell**_

_**Summary: **Prue survived Shax's attack and got on with her life. But, what happens when Paige and Chris from an alternate future, from a future that is supposed to happen come to save the day? Will Piper be fine with the idea that she has two sons instead of her little daughter Melinda? Will Phoebe be fine with the idea that in the other reality there isn't Cole Turner anymore and that she hasn't Ben? How will the sisters react on the thing that Prue has to die? Will the Halliwells believe the two strangers?_

Chapter two: The demons who came in from the alternate universe

"You're…what?" Phoebe was the first one to find her voice back again. The three Charmed sisters were standing in their destroyed attic, with pale faces looking at two strangers who just came in from a shining triquetra on the wall.

Paige blinked a few times in confusion, but then the guy next to her grabbed her forearm. "They don't know about us." He whispered but still loud enough for three sisters to hear him.

"Are you guys demons?" Piper asked. She prepared her hands to blow them up. "Then if you are, we can easily resolve that." She finished, making the young man smile.

"I bet you can." He said. Piper flicked her hands but it didn't hit the poor guy. "Hey!" He yelled at her. "You really liked that lamp!" He said pointing at the shattered ceramic in front of his feet.

"Who are you?" Prue asked looking at the two. They had really familiar faces, too familiar.

Paige threw her hands in the air. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, looking at the three stunned sisters. "I don't even exist in this reality?"

The young man turned to her and raised his eye browns. "Don't be so dramatic. I don't exist too, but do you see me complaining?" He asked. Paige was about to answer him something when Phoebe cut them off.

"Sorry to interrupt your little lovers fight but we still wanna know who you are!" She said winking her hands in front of their eyes.

"Lovers? Yeah right. She's my Aunt…my Aunt Paige. My Aunt Paige Matthews. Paige Matthews Halliwell." The young man pointed out the three sisters looked at each other and then back at Paige. Her tall figure, a lot like Penny Halliwell's, her feminine curves, could easily be compared with Pearl Halliwell, her high cheeks, her wonderful smile and her big, brown eyes, just like Patty Halliwell's.

Paige bit her lover lip. She knew her sisters very well and she knew they wouldn't trust her until she gained that trust and that could take a long time. She didn't have a year in front of her. The world, her world was in a mess, in a great danger and she had to make this as quickly as possible or her family will die.

"Paige…Paige Halliwell?" Piper repeated. She couldn't believe. She did felt an enormous power inside that familiar woman in front of her, but it could be a trick.

Paige hit her nephew with a poison glare and looked back at her sisters. "Okay, look, Piper, Phoebe, we don't have much time. Can we move to the kitchen? You need to make potions to travel back in time. We need to clean this mess up." She said.

"You mean the attic?" Piper asked hopefully. She knew Paige didn't mean the attic, but she still had to ask.

"No, I mean the mess in our world and in yours." Paige said.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "Our world isn't in any mess, like you call it." She said self-confident.

"Yes it is." Paige said and channeled her glare at the oldest of the sisters. "Prue knows what I'm talking about, don't you Prue?" She said with a mild and caring voice. Prue blinked a few times. Paige couldn't know how she, Prue, felt, could she? How could she know anyway?

Piper and Phoebe glared at their oldest sister. "Prue, what is she talking about?" Piper asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Is there something you didn't tell us?"

Prue shook her head. She didn't want to admit her feelings to her sisters, she didn't want them to think she's weak.

"Okay, let's turn back on the theme." The young man said. Piper turned angrily to him. "Some things never change." He said making a scared face and stepping a step back.

"You didn't introduce yourself mister." She said to him.

"Wow, mom, go on easy with those hands." He said when Piper raised her hands. The three sisters stood stunned again, but Piper was the most surprised.

"What did you say?" She asked the man in front of her. She looked closer at him. A tall, muscular figure, chocolate brown smooth hair and big, deep green eyes. "What did you call me?" She asked again.

"Well, the last time I checked you were my mother." The young man said.

"Your mother? But that just can't…" She said but her sentence drifted off. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the young man spoke as first.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell." He simply said.

"Isn't Christopher the name of…" Phoebe began pointing at the young man, but looking at Piper with a questioning gaze.

"Yes it is." Piper finished her sister's thought. "It's the name of Leo's father. Christopher. Christopher Perry."

Paige passed the sisters and stood in front of the pedestal with the book of shadows. She opened it on the sisters amazement. She flicked a few pages and then stopped reading the text that was written on the old page. "Okay, Piper, you make the potions and you Phoebe write the spells." She said, but when no one moved she looked up. "What?" She asked.

"How could you touch our Book and how did you know on what page is the Trip-to-past potion?" Prue asked amazed, pointing at the Book.

Paige shrugged. "I'm a Charmed One, what did you expect Prue?" She asked again with that mild tone. She was so happy to finally meet her oldest sister. She was even more beautiful than on the pictures. Her hair was all black and smooth, her eyes were more green than the grass and they were all shiny but still sad.

Piper stood next to Paige. "How do you mean you're a Charmed One? You can't be a Charmed One, it's three of us already." She said. That made Paige glance back down at the book. She wasn't sure how her sisters will react on this truth if it was said right now.

"Well…it's Piper, Phoebe and I as the three Charmed Ones." She finally said, struggling to get back to her world. But she couldn't betray the trust of her family.

"And what happen with Prue?" Phoebe asked looking at her oldest and then at her youngest sister.

Paige bit her lip but didn't look up at Phoebe. "Well…we'll get on that part lather." She said. The ingredients for the potion were already written on a piece of paper. "Piper, you really need to make this potion. We can't go back in time without it." She said.

"Who said we're going back in time?" Prue asked.

"We said. The life of your kids and your family depends on it." Chris joined the conversation.

"Our kids? How do you mean our kids?" Phoebe asked. "You mean Ben and Melinda?" She asked to make sure. Nothing was fitting into her mind and all theories she's been working on since the two arrived didn't merge with anything those two were saying.

Chris shook his head. "No, I mean Wyatt and me, Prudence and Patrisha and Peter and Melanie." He said. Phoebe was about to ask him who those guys were, but Paige interrupted the conversation.

"Okay, Chris, go downstairs and look for Benjamin and Melinda!" She said making a face and giving him the most poison look he ever received from her. He understood that as an order to shut up or he'll make even more mess in their world. Future consequences, he remembered and smiled.

He wanted to leave the attic, but Piper stopped him. "Don't you even dare to come closer my nephew and daughter!" She yelled.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I could hurt my little sister and my cousin?" He asked. Piper stood a few moments with a confused and mistrusting face.

"Yeah, I think you could. I still don't trust you." She answered.

Chris shook his head in disbelief and turned to a vase that was standing on the table. "What I need to do to save your ass, mom." He said and flicked his hands. The vase exploded into hundred little pieces. Chris waved his right hand again and the vase merged in one again. Piper's mouth was open.

"You…you can blow up things and then merge them back again?" She asked in complete shock.

"Just like you." He answered back, making a wide smile.

"I can't merge things back again." Piper answered stubbornly.

"But you will. Your power will grow even more." He said. Piper didn't know what to say so Chris took that as a yes and got out of the attic.

"So…shall we begin?" Paige asked. The three sisters looked at her and then at each other, still asking themselves if they could trust the pretty woman in front of them.

_**A/N: Okay, guys, I decided to go on with this story. It really is a good theme and I like it, so I took it again in my hands. Sorry I dropped it, I hope my other stories will get in my hands as soon as possible and I'll continue writing. Kiss you all,**_

_**Melinda Turner Halliwell**_

_**Next Chapter: Big brother Chris**_

_**Due: until 3.03.2006**_


End file.
